Oromis's Secret Hope
by DTS-00
Summary: Oromis hides some things of great importance to the war effort to be found by two twin orphans. Takes place in the middle of Eldestspoilers Eragon trains with his new gained allies, and elf like abilities to win the war.
1. River of Discovery

Hello this is my first eragon fic, i hope you read and review to tell me if you like it of not

I dont own any of the eragon stuff

In my story Brom lives to help Oromis with Eragon's training in Ellesmera, and Glaedr and Oromis are in good health + a dragon leg for Gleadr. Eragon has already gone through the Agaeti Blodhren and is elf like. That is where my original characters will meet up with them.

**Chapter 1**

Flashback

Oromis sighed as he looked down at the six eggs that the dragons had given to the riders. He concentrated and cast the spell that would allow the baby dragons to stay in their eggs until the right person came in contact with them. He thought about what to do next, and the horrid fact that Galbatorix would take over. Galbatorix had many Forsworn, and four eggs waiting to hatch for him. There were only eleven riders left, two without dragons, and little hope for victory.

'_What am I going to do Glaedr; Vrael has told us to go into hiding in Du Weldenvarden with the elves, and to hide this clutch of eggs for a last chance of dragons? Saphira was the last female dragon alive.'_

'_Hide them somewhere secret and safe, then go to Ellesmera and wait for Galbatorix to be weak enough and the elves strong enough to destroy his reign of terror.'_

'_If you say so'_

Glaedr flew them to a remote tributary of the Ramr river and placed them in a small cave on the south side of the beach. He spoke in the ancient language a spell to protect the eggs from all but the pure of heart. With that they fly to Ellesmera to wait.

End Flashback

Maeria and Tobias Grymeas were adopted fraternal twins, both had grown up in the small town of Bullridge with their parents Samuel and Gwyn Grymeas. Their parents were cruel and treated them poorly, but they didn't mind much. The twins were full of energy and were hardy ever upset. This all changed one day when their parents went so far as to try and sell them as slaves.

'_I cant believe those people,' _thoughtMaeria as her and Toby(what they called Tobias) were planning their escape. It was very late at night as they packed their light travel bags. They took some money from their parents rooms, and stored food in Maeria's pack. In Toby's they placed an extra set of clothes. Both carried bows for protection on their way to Gil'ead. They quietly sneaked out of their house and easily made it out of the town, from their they headed northwest.

Toby and Maeria were both fifteen years of age, almost sixteen. Both had light brown hair and vibrant green eyes. All of their life they had been complemented on their comparable looks. They were the envy of many people for they both had desirable good attributes and slim muscled bodies, from years of slave work.

They had stolen two small horses for the trek to Gil'ead, a black one, and a silver gray one. The person who was supposed to be guarding the stables was fast asleep

On their way through the grasslands they didn't talk much. They made it to a fast passed offshoot of the river Ramr.

"How will we cross this?" Toby cried,

"How do you think Toby? We follow it until we find shallow calm water." Maeria said authoritatively.

It was dusk when they finally made camp in a grove of trees on the sandy beach. Toby decided to check around to see if it was safe.

"Maeria! Come for a walk, it is a rice evening."

"Look at how many stars there are, it will be nice to take a walk."

Unknown to them, this path was one that the great dragon rider Oromis traveled years and years before. They came upon a cave which would be a tight fit for them, but they managed. Six masterfully polished stones sat on a granite table in the center of the cave. Words were etched into the center of the table that they couldn't read. They couldn't know that the words were a spell alerting Oromis that someone had taken an egg.

"Wow, look at these, they could fetch thousands of crowns on the market. We hit the jackpot sis!" Toby exclaimed.

"They are beautiful," Maeria responded in a quiet voice.

Each stone was a different color; there was a silver stone, a canary yellow one, a bronze one, white, purple, and rusty orange. They all looked like gems of incredible value. Toby had already gone out to get the bad so he could collect all of the stones, but Maeria was inching closer. She then rubbed her hand of the smooth surface of each one. The last stone she touched, the bright yellow one did something strange, and moved a bit.

'_What in Alagaesia?'_ she though.

The yellow stone started vibrating until it shook so much that a crack appeared, then more cracks. Soon a lizard like creature the size of a small cat came from what she now knows is an egg, a DRAGON egg.

When Maeria and Toby were younger they used to make believe that they were dragon riders, and could use magic. They knew though that the only rider in existence was King Galbatorix and his dragon Shruikan. Her thoughts were like a raging river in her head.

'_Am I a rider now?' _

The yellow diamond like dragon looked up expectantly at her with its intelligent yellow eyes. She reached her hand out and touched it. Ice filled her veins flowing through her hand and body. She lost consciousness in time to see Toby appear at the entrance to the cave.

When Maeria regained consciousness she saw Toby aiming an arrow at the yellow dragonling. There was a presence in her mind and she looked around. It clearly told her that it was scared and very hungry. She concentrated on the feeling and saw the dragon turn around.

"Stop!" she yelled at her brother.

"Look at what that thing did to you?"

"I want to keep it," she said in a tone that clearly meant this conversation is over. "But we need to feed it."

Toby looked around and saw the shards of the egg. He felt a twinge of jealousy for he had always wanted a pet dragon.

"Does this mean all of these are eggs?" he said, "Are you a rider now?"

"I think so," she replied, she didn't know what she was.

"What did you do?"

"I just went around and touched them all. Then this one moved," she answered.

Toby did just as she said, but none of the eggs moved. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. "Why did it hatch for you?" he asked. Maeria was already out of the cave with her dragon, intent on getting it some of the meat in her pack.

'_These eggs could turn the tide in the war, I need to find people who are against Galbatorix.' _

In Ellesmera

Oromis jumped to his feet; finally someone had found the eggs. After hurriedly writing a note to Eragon saying he would be gone for a few weeks and to continue practicing he jumped onto Glaedr, and headed for the cave on the river.

End of C h1 please Read and review


	2. Oromis

Hello I am a lifeguard, so I have nothing better to do than bring my laptop in and write. I noticed a lot of mistakes in that last chapter and hope to do better in this one.

AN: I don't own Eragon

**Chapter 2**

Sun flittered across the faces Toby and Maeria while they slept in the grove of trees. Toby lazily stretched his arms as he sat up. The first thing he saw was his sister and the small dragon that hatched for her last night curled up together. He felt a pang of jealousy again at the sight of them. He heard the chirping of birds and the light breeze through the trees. _What an amazing day._

"Sis! Dragon! Wake up!" he called tauntingly.

He heard her grown and pull the dragonlet closer for warmth. Her eyes finally opened to see her smiling brother above her with a cup of water.

"Ahhhh, please don't!" she said, scurried over from her laughing brother.

"Wake up already then," he replied.

He went over to his pack, and looked at the five eggs still accumulated inside. He picked them up, and gently laid them on the sand.

"What are we going to do with a dragon, we cannot go to Gil'ead anymore?" he asked.

"We'll have to stay here until he can hunt by himself, and live in one of the forests, I think?" she replied.

A squeaking noise caught his attention. He turned around in time to see the shining silver egg vibrating erratically.

"Do you think?"

"Yes, brother, go over to it."

Toby walked over to the egg with shaking hands. _What are we going to do with two dragons? We don't have enough food to last us two weeks. _The dragon finally extricated itself from its marvelous shell and looked at its surroundings. The dragon's eyes looked at Maeria and then stopped on Toby. He moved to touch its shining head with his right hand. Pain, icy hot pain ran though his body. Unlike his sister though, he didn't pass out.

His hand, just like his sisters, had a silver oval shape on his hands. He looked over at the details of his beautiful dragon. It had an angular face, silver spikes instead of white like her sister's dragon. Also on its tail there were two flat but sharp spikes that jutted out like an axe.

"Its very good looking," Maeria stated.

"Its hungry," he replied, while going and getting some dried venison from a bag.

The yellow dragon pumped its wings and took the meat from his hand. Both twins laughed at the dragons antics. Toby thought about how this was a new step in his life. His sister and her dragon already had a strong bond, and could communicate with just their feelings and with mind images. _Will my bond be that strong?_

Oromis was two days out from the river, and was getting nervous. _What if my spell didn't work? What if they are evil, and seek profit? Will the person even stay in the same spot? _

_Stop worrying, _came Glaedr's voice.

They flew at a pace that might get them there earlier than anticipated. Oromis only needed to stop one time on his trip to retain some sustenance and to drink fresh water. Glaedr was such an old and powerful dragon that it could have made the journey without stopping.

Finally they made it to the cave, where Oromis found that all of the eggs had been taken. Under close inspection he found shards of the bight yellow egg. _Glaedr, we have another dragon in our mists._

_Very good, now lets find its rider._

Oromis came out of the cave and sat on the sandy beach. He opened his mind to his surroundings, becoming the life that was around him. Soon he discovered two, not just one Dragon, and also two riders all of which, were fast asleep.

_Oh! Today is a good day, let us go and see if they are good candidates._

Maeria and Toby along with their companions had eaten a rather large lunch, and as such took a nap. During their nap a man entered their camp and sat down. He sat patiently waiting for his charges to awake.

In the days that it took Oromis to arrive at their camp the bonds that the two teenagers shared with their dragons grew. The dragons could now use simple Alagaesian words, and had names. The yellow was a she, and called Crystya. The silver was a he, and named Horrest. Both dragons had grown to a little above their rider's kneecaps. Horrest was almost up to his rider's hip. The yellow dragon had a more extensive vocabulary than the silver, and its scales shone like the sun.

Oromis once again extended his mind, and found something unusual, even though these humans had rounded ears; they had enough elfish blood to be called half and half. This was good news for the cause, for it would be far easier to train them.

For thirty minutes he waited, the two dragons were the first to wake. They alerted their riders, and both quickly jumped into a defensive stance. Their dragons were quick to stop growling when they sensed another very large dragon near by.

"Settle down my friends, I mean no harm," Oromis said, while showing them his gedway ignasia.

Both saw this as a symbol of a dragon rider and they needed to know if he worked for the empire or not.

"Do you work for the empire?" Maeria stated quickly.

Oromis then pulled his hair out of the way of his ears to show them that he was an elf, and thus was not working for the king. Both teens sighed with relief and understanding. Both were also amazed that they were in the presence of an elf.

"I placed a spell on that cave many years ago when I put the eggs there. It would alert me if any being came into the cave, and hatched a dragon. When I felt someone came into the cave I hurried here, but I only expected one rider not two?" Oromis said.

"Horrest hatched a day after Crystya did," said Toby.

"Well that explains it! I need to know if you plan on joining me in the Elfish capital to begin your training."

Toby and Maeria looked at each other, nodded their heads. Both seemed to trust this man after just a short while of talking to him.

"Yes, we will," they both said.

Late into the night they talked, Oromis had even used magic to build a fire for the two twins. Oromis gave them his background, while they gave him theirs. Both twins were impressed with Glaedr's size and strength. They both wanted to know what the city was like.

End chapter 2, Read and review, I hope this chapter is better than my first.


End file.
